Arachnophobia
by The Power of Goodbye
Summary: Peter never would have guessed, even after five years of friendship, that Rainbow would be afraid of spiders.


**I own nothing! Spiderman, his universe, and the characters in his universe all belong to their creators. The only things I own are Rainbow and the plot of this story.**

**...**

_**Arachnophobia- A pathological fear or loathing of spiders.**_

_**...**_

"Wait, wait, wait, are you sure?!"

"Yes, Peter for the fourth time I'm sure!"

Peter shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, dumbfounded.

"Gwen and Harry?"

Rainbow nodded surely and a little smugly, though she wouldn't have believed it herself had she not seen them frenching with her own eyes. " Yep, there was even some tong!" Peter groaned at the disturbing thought of his best friend's tong down his other friend's throat. It was nauseating.

"...And grouping."

"Oh!" Peter threw a hand over his heart as if it actually physically hurt him to picture it. "OK that's it, I can't listen to this without something to spit tank." Rainbow giggled as she watched her boyfriend climb off the couch and move to the kitchen. When she couldn't spot him anymore she reached over for the remote to flip the channel off of the corny film neither of them had been paying attention to, that's when she noticed something that made her eyes widen in fear.

"AHHHHH!"

Peter had his head buried in the Stacy's refrigerator when a sudden high pitched, obviously frightened scream erupted from living room making him jump at the suddenness of it. It was hard to surprise him anymore, especially when it came to Rainbow anymore but this was different. Peter yelped as he banged his head against the top refrigerator shelf but didn't take the time to check if it was bleeding or swelling. Instead chucking the soda back into in and taking off with a new found speed into the living room. Just as another girly scream sounded.

"Peter!"

Peter came barraging into the room fully prepared to take down an intruder, but not at all prepared for what he found. There was his girlfriend standing on the couch, trying to climb as far back on it as she could while pointing in terror at a small house spider climbing around on the floor. Completely unaware of the trouble he was causing. "What, seriously? Spiders? You're afraid of-" "Peter!" Peter shook his head in disbelieve but non-the less lunged in the tiny spiders direction and scooped it up, before gently realizing him onto the window seal outside and shutting it so he couldn't reenter.

"Is it gone?" Rainbow sounded almost pitiful as she tried to peek over Peter's shoulder from the couch as if she was afraid Peter had left it inside somewhere just to mess with her. Peter was honestly torn between holding her and laughing until his gut burst. He chose to shake his head and rub his neck nervously instead. "So, um, really. Really, your afraid of spiders?!" Rainbow wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand, hoping that Peter hadn't noticed them yet though they both know that he had, and refused to look at him.

"I...ya, OK. I'm afraid of spiders. Happy now nerd boy!" She still wasn't looking up at him as she spoke so she hadn't noticed that he was now standing in front of her until he grasped her chin in his hand; forcing her to meet his eyes. "So you hate spiders that are the size of a quarter, yet your dating a 5'10 136 pound spider?" ,he questioned her with humor. Rainbow rolled her eyes but she could feel her lips pull up at the edges. "well you're different. Your tall and warm, not small and slimy. And you can't just crawl into my mouth when I'm asleep."

Peter's face lit up as he opened his mouth to reply but before he could make an undoubtedly perverted and smart ass remark, Rainbow cut him off with a "shut up!" He laughed and wrapped him arms around her waist to pull her closer. "And you're a lot cuter that a black widow." Peter laughed deeply before pulling her up into a kiss. '_if this is what happens every time she sees a spider,'_ Peter told himself. _'Then I will gladly dispose of all house spiders, bugs, and snakes she finds for as long as sh'll let me.'_


End file.
